Sakura and Hinata's battle over Naruto
by darth deseth
Summary: As stated in the title, Sakura falls for Naruto because he saved her from Sasuke, and Hinata finally gathers up the courage to tell Naruto about her feelings for him. Sakura yells at her and makes her cry, which Naruto gets mad for. R&R, rated for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi was just walking out of the movie theater with Naruto and Sakura. He dragged them into the Icha-Icha Paradise movie starring the Snow Princess that they had just saved several years before. Kakashi constantly complained up until that point about how long it took, but Naruto reminded him that it was a 6 hour long sex movie, so it should take a really long time.

"And plus, they had to wait until she was of legal age to have sex", Sakura said, obviously about to break out in anger because of how annoying Kakashi was getting.

"Well, at least it was the GREATEST MOVIE EVER!", Kakashi yelled.

Sakura apparantly was pushed past her 'anger limit' and picked up a boulder out of the ground and hurled it at Kakashi. He flew about 20 feet and smashed into a wall. When he got up, his mask peeled off. Sakura's eyes became hearts the size of the boulder she threw, and she fainted.

"Woah", Naruto whispered.

On the roof of the movie theater…..

Orochimaru and Sasuke were in Konoha to see if there were any more ninja worthy of the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru's eyes became hearts bigger than the ones in Sakura's eyes at the sight of Kakashi's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Sasuke asked.

"Oh come now Sasuke-kun you know you want that man", Orochimaru replied.

"Damn", Sasuke growled. "Why didn't I just settle for Sakura 3 years ago… I just had to let this moron influence me…".

Back at the street...

"Uhhh, what happened… Oh no, my mask! Its gone!", Kakashi frantically said as he ran off into the night.

"Well, I guess we might as well go home, want me to walk you there?", Naruto asked.

"No", Sakura replied automatically.

"Pleeeeeeeeease", Naruto said with a puppy dog face.

"Fine".

"And we can stop at Ichirak—OW!", Naruto said.

"We are not stopping to get ramen Naruto!", Sakura yelled as she punched him in the face.

Back up at the rooftop…..

"Should we attack them now Sasuke? Is your chakra ready?", Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure we should fight Sakura. She's mastered Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength".

"I have a plan. Stun Sakura with your new jutsu and I'll hold Naruto down. You have to kill him quick though, because I won't be able to hold him for long", Orochimaru said.

"Knowng you, he'll probably have a hole in the back of his pants by the time you let go".

"Possibly", Orochimaru said with shifty eyes".

"Sasuke activated Chidori Current and leaped down towards Sakura.

Naruto's eyes suddenly went Kyuubi. "Sasuke!".

"Sasuke's near here? Where?", Sakura asked.

"Behind you! Look out!", Naruto yelled.

Sakura jumped out of the way and Sasuke zoomed past. "Damnit Sakura, this won't do anything but stun you!".

"Shut up Sasuke! I'm gonna kill you for trying to hurt Sakura-chan!", Naruto said as two chakra tails leaked out of him. The tails grabbed Orochimaru and threw him at Sasuke.

"We can't handle him in this situation! Retreat!", Orochimaru yelled. Orochimaru and Sasuke ran away and Sakura got up and hugged Naruto.

"Thanks for savng me", Sakura said.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan", Naruto said.

"No, seriously, I have to thank you in a better way…", Sakura said and then kissed him on the lips.

"Woah… That was awesome", Naruto said.

"There's more if you want it, Naruto-kun".

"Hell yeah!", Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura kissed their way back to Sakura's house. They were sitting on the couch, kissing, for about 10 minutes when Kakashi barged in.

"Woah, calm down adolescents", Kakashi said. "I need to talk to you".

"Sakura pulled away. "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK YOU STUPID PERVERT!". Both her and Naruto got up off the couch and she picked it up and pounded Kakashi with it. She grabbed his unconcious body and threw it out the door and sealed the lock with chakra. She set the couch back where it was and Sakura sat back down. Naruto sat down after her and they continued, this time starting to dig into each other's clothes.

The next day…..

Naruto was just leaving Sakura's house and started to walk over to his. However, he completely forgot that today was his 16th birthday. He noticed a figure jumping through the rooftops, seeming to be coming from where he was and going to the same place he was going. He was too oblivious to notice that it was Sakura heading towards his surprise birthday party that Hinata had planned. Hinata was going to finally use all of her courage she had been building up for 6 years since she met Naruto and tell him she loved him.

At Naruto's house…..

Naruto took out the keys to his house and unlocked the door. He walked in and all of his friends an some of the Jounin that he knew, along with Tsunade and Shizune jumped out of the shadow of Shino's Kikaichu bugs. The only person that didn't yell surprise was Shino. Hinata tried to yell, but only a whisper came out. Hinata walked up to Naruto and held up a small book.

"What's that?", Naruto asked as he took the book from Hinata. On the cover it read: '_Ichiraku Coupon Book_'. "Wow Hinata thanks a lot! This's the best present I've ever got!", He exclaimed.

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun…", She replied timidly. "I have something I need to say to you…".

"What is it Hinata?", Naruto asked.

"Ever since we met in the academy… I… I've been in l… l… love with you…", Hinata said.

"Back off, Hinata!", Sakura yelled as she stomped over to them. "He's mine".

Everybody gasped at the thought of Naruto and Sakura together, and Hinata ran out crying.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her Sakura", Naruto said as he left to try and find Hinata…


	2. Hinata's Story

"Hinata? Hinata? Where are you?", Naruto yelled into the cold morning of Konoha. Sakura had just yelled at Hinata, and Hinata ran away, so Naruto was looking for her. He caught a glmpse of what looked like Hinata sitting at Ichiraku Ramen. "There you are!".

Hinata was sitting at the counter crying into a bowl of ramen.

"Hinata", Naruto said as he sat down next to Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder. "Stop crying".

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun... I just wish Sakura wouldn't have been so mean...", Hinata sobbed.

"Yeah, I hate how she acts too, but I have to deal with it... Just please stop crying, you're making me sad...".

"NARUTO!!!!!".

"What the hell?", Naruto asked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO LOOKING FOR HER!", Sakura yelled. She ran over to Naruto, grabbed his arm and snapped it.

"GAH!", Naruto screamed in pain.

"Byakugan!". Hinata said as she formed the hand seal to activate Byakugan. She blocked off the chakra in Sakura's hand so that she couldn't use her enhanced strength.

"GRRRRR!!!!!" Sakura yelled. She used her medical knowledge to unblock her chakra and she threw a punch at Hinata. Hinata dodged and Sakura hit the counter of the bar. Ayame heard the crash and quickly called the newly reformed Konoha Police Force. After Sakura threw a few more punches, the police showed up and dragged Sakura away.

"That... Was... Close...", Hinata gasped, out of breath.

"I can't believe Sakura-chan got that mad.

"Oh no! I have to get home!", Hinata exclaimed frantically.

"What's wrong?", Naruto asked.

"My Dad invited the Lord of the Fire Country over for a formal dinner to discuss Konoha getting extra funds, and he said that if all of the Hyuga family members aren't there, then he would completely cut Konoha's funding! And I'm late!".

"Here, I can get you there fast", Naruto said as he drew upon the Kyubi's chakra. He picked Hinata up, and they instantly appeared at Hyuga Manor.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!", Hinata said gratefully.

"Anytime Hinata! Seeya!", Naruto replied.

Hinata walked into her house and she saw her father talking to a man with a bag of scrolls on his back. They were talking about the absence of the Fire Country's Lord.

"Hinata, you're finally home. The dinner was cancelled, in case you haven't figured that already", Hiashi said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. And I have some good news", Hinata replied.

"I'll be right back...", Hiashi said to the messenger.

Hinata and her father walked into the other room.

"What is it?", Hiashi asked.

"I told him, and I think he likes me!", Hinata exclaimed.

"That's great!", Hiashi said.

"There is a bad side to it though...", Hinata sighed.

"What?".

"Sakura won't let Naruto have anything to do with me. She even tried to kill me... She ended up destroying half of the Ichiraku Ramen bar before the Police Force was called".

"Well, I wouldn't worry about her separating you and Naruto anymore. She'll be in jail for a LONG time", Hiashi said.


End file.
